Undercover
by troll525
Summary: Sakura is sent out on an undercover mission as a geisha to find a culprit to a series of murders in the mist village, but what if Sasuke is linked to this as well.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura walked through the forest, watching her steps. The day was long, ever since Sakura unknowingly volunteered for an under cover mission this morning.

FLASHBACK

'Knock knock' Sakura banged on the door leading to the Hokage's office. " Tsunade-sama you requested me?" Shizune opened the door in a rather rushed manor, signaling her to enter. Sakura glanced around the rather large room to find her usual team, but it was only her, Shizune, and a tired Tsunade.

" You requested my presence?" Sakura questioned " and where are Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai?" Tsunade shook her head.

" They will not be joining, it's a solo mission." Sakura was rarely sent on these missions, usually she needed for medic or the hospital help in the village so she only left when needed.

"Really? What for?" Sakura's eyes went wide, and she quickly grew curious, and needed to know.

" An undercover mission, in the land of the mists, it's ranked A." Sakura very excited agreed to the mission. Sakura you will be undercover as an geisha. You will be in search for a recent series of crimes that have been taking place. Once you figure a culprit, evidence, etc you will come back and we will investigate."

Sakura gave a very professional nod, not happy with the whole geisha ordeal. " What have been the series of crimes, if you don't mind me asking?"

" Just random murders, with notes and such." Sakura stopped her twenty questions game. She took all the info, costume, and scrolls." I will meet you at the gate in 2 hours. Understood?"

"Hai" Sakura left, and ran to her near by apartment. She gathered all her belongings she needed, around the time she was finished it was time to go.

AT THE GATE

Sakura found Tsunade holding a bag filled with scrolls and books.

"Take these, they will teach you how to behave. There is an address of the geisha that I informed about your mission. They will pretend along with you so you can seem professional."

"Yes thank you."

"Sakura." Sakura stared back at her master who seemed depressed. " Be careful." With that Sakura hugged her motherly figure and laughed.

" Of course I will." That was the last form of unprofessionalism. Sakura left, ready for the very long travel to get to the mist.

END FLASHBACK

The travel continued. Sakura dreading every step of the way, but soon she will arrive. Then that terrible costume will have to be worn. Ughhh she hated the idea of dressing up in a kimono.

A DAY LATER

Sakura finally made it to the mist. Before she entered the village she took off her ninja gear just to play safe. When she arrived a crime scene was checked off. The village ninjas and authorities were investigating a. Sakura casually went closer to over hear their conversation.

" A rope and a feather. That's all we could find on this victim." Said the one ninja.

" No DNA, no evidence besides?" Said the second

" No." was the only response.

Sakura saw the ninjas staring at her so she scurried away. It took her near around a half a hour to find the geisha house she was assigned to. Sakura knocked on the door, a strange woman opened a slot only for her eyes.

" What do you want?" the woman screeched, what is her problem? Thought Sakura.

" Hello, I'm a new recruit, I mean geisha."

" Oh your Sakura, come in" The woman opened the door, she was very beautiful. Long black hair, sharp face, pointy face, and a stunning kimono. She walked in the house, which was very breath-taking.

"Thank you" she stated daintily, after all she need to act girly now.

" Okasan ( mother) will meet with you in her room." The woman led Sakura to the room with a middle-aged woman ( around the age of 50) with a cigarette in her hand, sitting by her dek.

"Okasan Sakura has arrived." The woman who opened the door stated.

"Bring her in" Sakura entered her office.

AN: By now Sakura is wearing a kimono, after all she has to look nice.

Sakura sat down and bowed.

"Hello Sakura, I'm aware why you are here, don't worry your cover is safe with us." Sakura let out a loud sigh a loud sigh and thanked her. The woman explained the rules and behavior of how she will live. Sakura left with geisha clothing, objects, and schedule.

"Damn it! This is a lot of work just to look pretty, ughhh this is bs." Sakura thought. She found her room, number 204, and walked in. It had a beautiful window, a vanity, perfume, makeup, a large closet, and a bed flat with rice sprinkled all over it.

"Well clearly I won't be sleeping very much." Sakura let go of her belongings and looked out the window. Her eyes grew, another crime scene! Except this time a puddle of water surrounded the area. All the authorities left, not giving the Sakura to hear what they found.

Then something moved, the puddle! Sakura saw big purple eyes, with a snake surrounding it. Sakura watched. " This is so abnormal!" She thought. Sakura ran to go get a notepad to write down what she saw, but by the time she came back everything was gone! Sakura shook it off, turned around to see drops of water on her bed and vanity.

"What is this, when it get here?" Sakura thought, when a loud sound came from her window! She turned to see…..!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Pov

I turned to see a dark mysterious figure that kneeled on the ledge of the windowsill. You could not see the any of the person's figures. All you could tell was that that it was a very towering male. Me astonished, I glared at the unknown man in my new room. I slowly walked to the figure, nervous and erratic. I went to touch the figure when my hand went right the person. What! What on earth? How could this be even slightly possible, I studied hundreds of jutsus and abilities and never have I brushed up on one that can make a part of your own body disappear? While my hand went through the figure, I felt drops of water fell onto them. I went to look but then the person was gone.

Knock knock

I rushed to the large oak door forgetting all the thoughts of the intruder that just paid me a visit. When I opened the light screen door I found the woman who helped me in today, who I learned as Sayuri.

"Sakura, I need to show you the proper way to sleep as a geisha."

"Why of course come in." I opened the door for the short woman and she gracefully entered the room.

"Sakura when you sleep you muse sleep with rice surrounding the edged of the bed. You must place your head on the wooden pillow and sleep facing up with your arms crossed and legs still."

Oh god! That sounds painful. I probably will not accomplish very much sleep…this is going to be torture, and I as a ninja has experienced many forms of it.

"Uhhh yea…why the rice?"

" Sakura as a geisha you do not say uhhhh. I know you were raised as a ninja, but now for the time being you are a geisha, graceful, elegant, and beautiful."

This woman can nag geez!

"Yes, I'm sorry, but why the rice?" I was curious

"If you wake up and you have rice placed in your hair or on your body we know you did not sleep as a true geisha." I nodded my head knowing I should not protest.

"Now Sakura I will be your guardian and teacher for the time being. You will wake up early and stay up late. Tomorrow will be the beauty exam. We will simply take care of your…unique features as your hair, skin, face, and body. You will also be fitted for kimonos and start your introduction on the ways of a geisha."

"Sounds like a lot of training."

"Not training my dear, learning and absorbing."

* * *

Sasuke Pov

I can no longer stand the arguing, I am not a patient man, and these to are crushing the vey little I have to begin with.

"Shut up Shark-faced!" yelled the annoying Karin

"You shut your huge mouth you cow!" demanded Sui. I swear the one capable of any mature situations is Jugo, and he can not even control himself half of the time.

"Shut up, right Sasuke?" said the white haired man with a sinister grin

"Hn. Both of you shut your mouths and stop arguing as if you were children." That was my first and final warning. If the two really wanted to fight they can but do it were I do not have to hear. I mean they are just fighting to relieve themselves from the sexual tension they have. Even I can see it

"Yes Sasuke-sama" was the last tone I heard from their rather large mouths. With that I draped my cape around myself and started walking out. A person can only bear so much…burden. After all, they act as if they were genin or younger! Even when I was that young I tried to reframe myself, they just are to immature.

"Sasuke-kin where are you going? I can accompany you!" Really Karin can't you understand I have a mission and you are pissing me off. I swear if I spend another moment of my time with her I that will be the end of her feeble life.

"I'm leaving you stay here." That was my final demand, before she could protest I vanished. I had to find information. From what I heard Konoha sent out another ninja in the area, no doubt to find me. I mean really don't you think its about time to give up! I'm never going back to that fucking village. Ughhh they are so troublesome, I bet Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and that gay dude with the crop top and the creep smile is here to.

I appeared in the Sound village. The village is a good size and is really loud at night. The lights were on and you could hear laughing around the town. Ever since I taken care of Orochimaru the village had been a lively one. I looked around to see if anyone seemed to jump out in particular. I found nothing just children running, couples walking, and a few geisha and their customers having tea outside. I knew if I wanted to investigate any closer I needed to transform. I turned into a young man with light blonde hair and dark green eyes. I jumped down to the ground and walked with to other people seemed with not a care in the world.

The best place I figured was to go where all the gossip is, the geisha house. When I arrived the place was very loud and filled with women's laughter. I figured the best thing to do was to talk with one, since standing will only make me seem strange.

"Hello sir, welcome!" The woman was small with black hair, the exact image of a geisha.

" I'm just here for tea." I really didn't know how this geisha thing worked. Do I order one or what?

"Oh okay sir you can join us." She said proudly. I just walked with her to a room filled with men and geisha. Everyone was laughing drinking sake or tea and one woman was playing music.

"Sit, my name is Sayuri welcome." She said. I did as I was told hoping this pathetic trip to the geisha house wasn't for nothing. I just sat observing while they all talked, but nothing about Konoha.

"Ohhh I saw the new girl arrive today, she's really young, she has…unique features." Said a girl whose name I didn't bother to remember

"Yes, she is lovely natural pink hair and green eyes. Her name is Sakura, she will be staying with us for some time." Said Sayuri.

That's all I needed, how many woman have pink hair and green eyes! Her name is also Sakura, I bet this is the Sakura I have known my whole life. She is probably undercover to find me. Well what ever it is I must make sure. I excused myself from the party and went up to the geisha's rooms without anyone seeing me. I used my Sharigan to look in each room for any chakra. In each room I only empty rooms till one had chakra. It was familiar, no doubt.

I opened it up slightly to see Sakura having trouble sleeping. She was tossing and turning and finally she got up and her being her kicked the wooden pillow down. I smirked she…grew a little. She looked her way and saw me! Crap now I'm going to have to listen to her rant.

* * *

Sakura Pov

I kicked my damn pillow aside. It is so hard to sleep with the damn rice and position and the ughhh! I glanced at the door to see a man with blonde hair straing at me. What the! What's with the men coming to my room unwanted?"

"Uhh excuse me why are you watching me?" I asked bravely. He simply nodded his head and made an "Hn". He reminded me of Sasuke. He walked into my room and closed the door. Shit what is going on?

"Sakura, why are you so far away from home?" The blonde man transformed into Sasuke! I knew it! He started walking near me. I went into fighting stance, but he vanished. I looked around to find him behind me! Damn it's so hard to move in this silk gown. Wait Ahhh no why is he here when I'm in this of all things!

"Are you going to answer me? Why are you disguised as a geisha?" I looked back without a voice. What should I do?

* * *

Authors note: Hehe I love leaving you guys on cliff-hangers! Sorry the chapters have been as you say to short,but I am a very lazy person...I'm sorry that its an inconvience to you people. I do not own Naruto...enjoy, good bye my fellow trolls


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone I'm starting to become dedicated, and I'm starting to upload more often. The story is getting good tehe. I do not own Naruto and all….oh how I wish. Well enjoy

_What should I do? _

**Sakura Pov**

"Well I asked you plenty of times, and you are simply not cooperating. Do I need to find the answer for myself. "

How dare he comeback at random and demand information. Okay I was scared at first. I mean come on a guy whose speed is terrifying can take down anyone's confidence., I'm still a little freaked out. Still what can I do, as strong as I may be he's un-real. If I fight back I seem awesome and all, but I could trigger the famous Uchiha temper. Options, options, options.

"Sasuke, why are you here. You have no right to question me when you yourself have been quite evil." Why the hell not, fight back!

"Oh Sakura, you don't understand I stay mainly in this region. You showing up here in a geisha house….well I'm curious."

" Hmph its not of your business." Oh yea score one for Haruno. I got this. You want to rumble Sasuke then bring it on. This geisha house is boring, I'm getting rusty I can feel it even after being here a day. Oh yea I got this.

"Hn. Whatever *insert smirk*."

How dare he. Okay this boy, no man! Is getting on my nerves.

" Sasuke don't whatever me. After all I have a few questions for you. Why are you in a geisha house searching the women's rooms. Have you turned into a little per-"

" Hmmm you caught me, but I'm not here for the women I'm here for info."

"Oh really?" Info what can he find out at a geisha house?

" Yeah., and I just found out a part of it. Now tell me why are you here?" Will this guy ever give up? He might have turned more determined than Naruto.

"Like I said none of your freaking business!"

**Sasuke Pov**

This woman, I never did get along with her to well. Fine she clearly is trying to seem all badass, but really she is tiny with pink hair and a high voice. She is not impressing or intimidating anyone any time soon. I guess I will have to get what I want the sneaky way.

**Normal Pov**

Sakura was blabbing and yapping to Sasuke who stood pretending to listen to get her attention away from his hands. When the woman looked the other way the tall dark man called a snake to appear. The snake slid to Sakura's bags and stole a scroll with the mission info written within it.

Sasuke distracting the loud girl pinned her to the wall. She was stunned and confused.

**Sasuke Pov**

This should shut her up and not let her see that I stoll her mission scroll. She once or still loves me, this should phase her for a good amount of time.

**Sakura Pov**

How dare he touch me and pin me against a (Beep) (Beep) (Beeping) tree

AN: Sorry Sakura's words were not for faint of heart I had to censor.

Who does he thin he is? Yea Okay he may handsome and dark and..No Shut Up stop thinking Sakura, when you think you mess up. But this is so…NO! He knows what he's doing he's smirking up a storm over there in what is now _our _space. Ughh I can't stand it he either pisses me of to the extreme, or makes me think God truly is up there because he created such a man. I think his saying should be " I'm so perfect I was carved by the gods." No Sakura stop this. You were sent to find info on a series of crimes not swoon over your ex-teammate, model, criminal, crush, person- thingy. Dammit! Of all the times to be this close. Tis certainly not how I imaged it. I did imagine him to be in a white open pirate shirt…I guess he kinda knew that. It's jus-

"Oh Sakura you're here for an undercover mission are you? On the series of murders hmmmm I should have known." How dare he again! Times 2! That bastard took my mission scroll and is throwing it up in the air back into his palm. He truly is a mother-

" And as a geisha. Well let's make a deal."

"What? What for?" I am beyond confused. What could he want?

"What if I told you I knew someone linked to the…accidental murders. I could give you your much needed information, but in return I want information."

"In what? What do I know that you don't."

"You know all about Konoha, you are the Hokage's best pupil after all. Do not trouble yourself, I just need to know about the village elders."

"Village elders?" Why the hell would he need to know about those anal old folk.

"They have links to my family that I need to know." Okay so this is just for his family, it can't hurt can it?

"Deal."

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke released Sakura from his monstrous grip, very proud of himself. Sakura on the other hand nervous and putting a very fake façade of how confident she was about the pact she just signed. To her this was a way maybe to spend more time with her first love, and a way to excel in her ninja work as well. To Sasuke this was a form of relief that she was not here to annoy him. Also a good way to have some entertainment from his stressful life. All together each person had their doubts, but put them aside for their own selfish gain. If Sakura failed she could be risking Konoha people's lives. If Sasuke failed this whole trip was a waste of precious time.

**Sasuke Pov**

Maybe this is a good way to find info, she has to be somewhat useful * cough cough * The thought of Sakura in a kimono trying to seduce an old perverted man for info on murders, its just precious. A sight that I must see. To think I could persuade this woman to give me info on Konoha is outstanding. She really must be dim-witted or just still really in love with me. If the second option is the correct one I have her in the palm of my hand. _Who knows what else I could make that woman do for me (smirk). _

**The next day in Sakura Pov**

I awoke to see three women around me trying to wake me. Please I had no sleep last night with Sasuke not leaving and insisting to stay and watch me for whatever reason. Then there was the rice and the fucking wooden pillow! That blessed thing did not give me a wink of sleep. So the woman waking me was not what I asked for.

"Please Sakura-san please wake up. You have your beauty appointment today, and your geisha training."

"NOOOO!" I moaned. Really don't these women know the value of sleep. They clearly didn't, they just laughed and urged me out of the bed. So I did as they wished. It was exhausting! Who knew that being a geisha meant work.

"Sakura first we will start with the physical beauty portion of your lesson. You will be scrubbed and pampered. "

"Okay." So this is a spa yes!

"Please now let me get the comb, the hot water, and all that." The two women came with a bucket of sculdering hot water, a black pointy comb and a wooden brush. " Before we do your hair we will just bathe you to wash your hair."

I was brought to a tub filled with water. Before I knew it the women, or Sayuri, took my pretty new silk robe (that Sasuke found me in ) and shoved me in. I was naked in front of all these people. This cannot be more akward. Sayuri took a sponge and roughly scrubbed my pale skin. By the time she was done my skin was almost red. They lavished me in body soaps, oils, lotions, scents, everything to make me smell like the flower I was named after. They cleaned me from head to toe, I felt as if I shed a skin.

The women took me from my tub and put me in a new robe, except this one was kind of see-through. This is so embarrassing! Now everyone in the freaking house can see me. They gave me a station that had a large mirror and all the beauty equipment I could imagine.

"Sakura, we are now going to deal with your hair."

"Alright." Nothing to deadly involved with hair

"Ah yes but you see geishas do not normally have short hair. The pink is pretty so we will keep it, but short no."

"Wait so you are going to make my hair long?" Damn I hate my self with long hair. Ughhh not to mention the one time I come in contact with Sasuke…He will think I tried for him. Well I did not thank you very much, besides I think that guy has longer hair than me now if he flat ironed it.

"Yes, we will be adding extensions. They will be up to your waist, very long. Extensions usually last for a couple of months, so you will have them when you go back to Konoha probably."

"Okay." I can't fight them, this is for a mission., and if its needed then it will be done. I was taught this.

"Oh you are cooperating. See you are holding your tongue what a true geisha does, very good. I see that the learning will be more bearable for both of us." Said Sayuri. She is the only one who I be-friend and I trust her the most, so if she wants extensions them pile them on.

" Yes there is no reason to fight." It's true if I don't everything will go quicker.

"Very good. We will start now then."

The group of geishas came to the small section with the extensions and all. They were the exact color of my hair, how do you find _pink_ extensions? Oh well it helps me.

So they began placing the hair in my head. It fucking hurts (excuse my French) who knew that extensions could hurt more than a kunai? You have to give them credit though, when they were done my hair was long and silky. Overall I actually looked slightly beautiful when I was done.

"Alright. See how beautiful you look. Now for the wardrobe." Sayuri motioned me to follow.

We walked up the stairs, and took lefts and rights throughout this giant museum for beautiful women. I felt as if I was lost in a maze. Sayuri stopped and smiled in front of a large door,

"This everyone's favorite part. Be prepared." Okay now I was excited. I never get to wear kimonos or gowns back home. Of course I am not there biggest fan, but I feel girly at the moment so I'm in the mood.

She opened the large doors and we walked inside. Holy Crap! This was a apartment sized room for all the gowns, shoes, accessories I could think of. I was over whelmed. This could not have been more fun!

I was measured and the whole process to select my clothing in the room. Ohh I couldn't care what I received everything is so beautiful. Sayuri brought me to the small section (even as a geisha I'm tiny ughhh) and said I could choose 7 gowns, four shoes, and all the accessories I wanted. I went to town, this was amazing. I ran my fingers through all the fabric.

First I picked a red dress, that had koi fish running up and down the legs and waist. The fish were orange and white, with some pink so it matched my hair. The second was a teal/green color for my eyes. It had a story on it I think. I was like a painting of an old asian house with women, servants, horses, and men. It was beautiful. Third I picked a black and magenta one with butterflies on them. The butterflies were rainbowish so the dress could work for anyone.

AN: Sorry for the long list of dresses, but each one will have an importance later, so you will have to know all of them.

Fourth was gold, with pink and blue and green lilies on them. It also had a few birds on the ends of the sleeves, hems, and collar. It is also a little shiny. Fifth was blue, and has ripples design as if it was water. It has pink glowers with green leaves. It was see-through on all the right parts, probably one of my favorites. After the fifth dress the decision was becoming hard.

"Sayuri can you help me?" She laughed and walked over and looked at the dresses.

" Hmm, well you need a pink one that's for sure. And a white one would be nice or even a silver." That makes sense. She picked three dresses out of the closet and hung them up for me to see. They were all lovely. One was white with pink cherry blossom branches and flowers. Another was pink with doves and flower petals. I loved them. The last one was navy with red and white on it, it was beautiful. The design was with fans and a mountain and with people on it. I couldn't choose.

"Why torture me, I can't choose." She laughed at my comment and was so kind.

"You can have all three, but don't tell anyone. You will have more than the average geisha." Yess

"I love you Sayrui!" I hugged the tiny mid-aged woman. She just laughed. We picked out the wooden shoes, they all looked the same. Then we grabbed all the cherry blossom hair clips we could find. Some ribbons to go and all the dresses, and all this other stuff too.

When I went to my room, after geisha school. All I can say is that's a hell of a lot of work. What can you do, for a mission it's needed. I looked at my new wardrobe, admiring my eight dresses. Then I heard sirens and people gathering outside. I rushed to catch the commotion, even Sayuri stood there stunned. I joined her in my silk dress that I was forced to wear. There was a man, dead, lying on the floor with blood gushing out of him forming a puddle. I looked aroud for clues, evidence, or signs. I looked through the crowd, seeing the same blonde green-eyed man that Sasuke transformed as last night. He saw me and smirked and his eyes quickly glowed red, indicating it was Sasuke himself.

He walked to me, in a proud-like stride. He came to and just smirked.

"Did you expect this, did you know this was going to happen?" I whispered.

"No, but I do know some back round behind this." He whispered back.

"Really what?" He took me away from the crowd and we both disappeared. He appeared in a garden filled with dead flowers and plants.

"What do you know?" I pestered I need to know.

"Well…" He handed me a paper.

I opened it to find a pattern. It was blue, with ripples on it. I looked at it in confusion, this was a clue?

"Sasuke, what is this?" I asked

"Hn. It's a clue I found at the scene. It was in the man's hands, ripped and full of water drops on it." Water, like from before!

"Hmmm…Wait how did you get there before everyone else?" He just smirked.

"My skills, but my _teammat_e informed me what happened rather quickly." Teammate? He had more? Whatever, but if his " teammate" had something to do with this probably. If only I could get Sasuke to let me meet him or her.

" But by the way you have long hair again. I didn't know hair could grow over night."

"Ahh it was forced upon, but I think it looks okay." He is trying to get on my nerves. I can feel it.

"If you say so, but sure I guess. It's just different than what you had before. You look very different." He said raising his shoulders.

"Well thanks for your opinion, I didn't know you were a beauty expert." He snickered in an evil way.

"Sakura look at me, of course I know. I was carved by the gods." Ahhh that's what I said his catch phrase was! But as expected it really is.

"Ha! If you say so." He just shook his head

"You can't deny it. I know for a fact that your attracted to me. Its just a fact. "

Well even if I was, I mean what girl (and some guys) aren't attracted to him. But that's besides the point, he can't fling that comment out. He just makes thing akward!

"Shut up" Was the only way I could respond with holding a blush back.

"See I knew it. Your blushing. Long hair, makeup, perfume, this all because I'm here, or because you knew I would be." He almost sang

"What no! It was from geisha practice today." How dare he (beep) (beep)

"Hmmm sure, well Lady Haruno I have to go. Good-bye my darling" He said. Before I could smack that bastard he vanished leaving me lost, not knowing how to get back. Damn him.


End file.
